The Singsong Cry of Two
by Majirdiu
Summary: Remake of Grey EyesWhat Happens To Twins Living With A Drunken Father And a DrugAddict Mother? R&R To Find Out'T' For Language and..Something
1. Chapter 1: Blind Battles

**Chapter 1: Blind Battles**

"What is your problem!" the tall girl screeched, her face turning a dark shade of red. On the floor lied a small box; which inside were many small papers that were either folded or crumpled up. Looking up, the girl saw the redhead holding a small black book.

"Boredom" The boy said standing, making his way towards the door; dropping the book in the girl's hands. As he walked passed her, the male found himself nose-down to the ground in moments.

"You dog!" The girl growled, harshly pressing her knee into his spine and continuously thwapping the black book against his head; she may be small, but she made up for size with strength.

"Argh! June get off me," The redhead grumbled, forcing his face away from the carpet, the pressure of June's hand forcing his cheek to quickly slide over the carpet; a burning sensation on his cheek. "Argh... Now!"

Sending a few more final and harsh blows of the book to his head, June lifted her hands away from the male's neck and head, resting them on his shoulders; her knee remaining in place, "You are a fucking liar and.. And... The world's worst brother!" She hollered, standing up, moving towards the box throwing the papers back into the box; throwing the box into her closet...Causing the papers to roll out again.

Narrowing his eyes and pushing himself onto his back, the male was about to make a comeback for her, until he flung his arms in front of himself; blocking the many hardcover books from hitting him straight in the face. "Oh good God June.. You're such a whiner and an- Aaagh!..." The male paused for a moment, teeth clenched as he spat out the word "Child!"

June paused for a moment, dropping the next largest book she had to the ground. Her hand clasped over her mouth; eyes widening, when she saw where her heaviest book had hit.

"I guess you got what you deserved for rummaging through my stuff...Idiot..." June glared towards her brother, whom had pushed himself against the wall, his arms rather red and bruised already

"Throwing your stupid hard covered little books at me is one thing, but sacking me with your heaviest is another!" Standing up the redhead approached his sister until their mother's voice interrupted;

"Tala, June, Come down for Dinner!" Making a quick escape, and planning her victory, June ran passed Tala, jolting down the stairs to get to their mother first. Turning, Tala bolted after her, managing to miss a few stairs as he jumped the landing.

"MOM!" The two complained as they reached the bottom; Tala being able to get ahead of June for his longer legs, and the odd ability to jump stairs without fear.

Sighing, their mother dropped her bags and purse, as she had just gotten in. "What is it now..." Their mother Jasmine, asked; narrowing her eyes.

Immediately the siblings began babbling gibberish to their mother's ears. Sighing, she narrowed her eyes even more, her voice clear and firm "One. At. A. Time." Looking to June, she awaited her side.

"Pff.. As usual, you go to June, What is it with judges choosing girls!" Tala snapped, sitting down on the diner table as his mother sent him an icy glare.

"It is not racism, and I am not sexist, I went to June because she is five minutes younger than you Tala." Gently pushing June towards a chair, Jasmine took a seat as well, "Tala Sit down"

"I am" Tala stated, glaring.

"On a chair please" Jasmine asked, the question being more of an order.

Taking a seat on a chair, Tala looked towards his sister "Talk Miss Princess"

"Mom!" June cried, looking over to her mother. Sighing, Jasmine stood up looking at Tala "Stop teasing your sister" Tala's eyes simply moved towards the door.

"As I was about to say..." June started, glaring at Tala. "Tala was in my room!" Her whining voice exclaimed. Her mother simply blinked looking at June "..That's All...?" June shook her head.

"And He was snooping in my box!" She sent another glare in Tala's direction...

"Not Looking not receiving" was all he said.

"..And that's all..?" Jasmine repeated.

"..It was an important box.. It had all my notes in it from class.. And my journal..." At the mentioning of journal, June's voice turned into a snarl; Tala's eyes narrowing as he looked over to his sister

"Don't you mean your 'diary'?" He said, his voice somewhat teasing at the mentioning of 'diary'.

"Enough!" Their mother snapped, looking at Tala "Tala, don't snoop through June's room, and June, get a lock for your door!" Their mother then rose, going back into the kitchen where her bags and purse were.

"Mother!" Tala shouted, jumping up "will you ever let me have a say in things?" His voice not sounding too friendly either.

Turning, Jasmine snapped at her son "What have you got to say Tala? That it's not your fault? I hear it everyday from you men!" Throwing her jacket back on, she grabbed her purse and turned for the door, "And I don't want to hear another word from you two again!" With that, Jasmine left, slamming the door behind her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Aiee…Im writing all of the fic in Word… And I Have the background black (Due to being sensitive to bright lights and high pitch sounds) and..I changed the font colour to lime green by accident, and my eyes watered xDD …Yea…I'm sorry to those who were reading 'Grey Eyes' I can't finish it.. Because I got stuck in a bad rut… And I couldn't get out, hopefully if I try to re-write it out it'll work...And a quick sidenote; Maji is very depressive and loses motivation quickly...And it's her cursed week XD Beeware

Thankyee To The following for (So sorry if I spelled that wrong...I pulled a blank ..)

Grey Wolf Demons (Yes I Shall Add You Two Somehow xD …If not in this fic, In another one…seeing as I stop writing after a bit ..)

Darkest Illusions

Shadowed Mirage

Richard

Lostsoulstears


	2. Chapter 2: Untold Being Nearly Told

**Chapter 2: The Untold Being Nearly Told**

_I Died In My Dreams Reaching Out For Your Hand…_

_**Recap**: "_Turning, Jasmine snapped at her son "What have you got to say Tala? That it's not your fault? I hear it everyday from you men!" Throwing her jacket back on, she grabbed her purse and turned for the door, "And I don't want to hear another word from you two again!" With that, Jasmine left, slamming the door behind her."

Wincing at her mother's uncalled for, sudden reaction, June's eyes slowly wandered over to her brother, who stood still and silent. As if he sensed her eyes upon him, Tala's eyes wandered over to June's, his face a bit pale. Never in their lifetime, had their mother bitten off their heads in anger… Or Tala's anyways; Tala was the center of attention, he never got yelled at, never. The two stood in silence for a few minutes, staring at each other, as if waiting for the other to break the silence. As usual, Tala was the one to make the first move.

Tala took hold of June's shoulders, and gently pushed her towards the table, forcing her to sit down as he walked over and sat across from her. June watched as Tala took a piece of paper from the pile of papers and advertisements that piled a lovely stack amongst their table and countertops. Scrounging up what he could, Tala found a pen and began sketching out a shape in which was very familiar to June. All her life she'd grown up with Tala, watching as he bladed, and as his obsession, or hobby went on; she was even more familiar with the tactics of such an odd object.

Sitting in silence, June continued to watch as Tala continued his sketch of the Beyblade. This was one of her major reasons for admiring her brother, or being jealous over him; of all the talents Tala had, art was a very common one. '_Tala's life seems to revolve around beyblading, soccer, music and art…Scratch that, he lives for sports' _ June smiled lightly in admiration. Tala could do everything she couldn't. He could blade, he could cook, he could tutor, he could even sing. And amazingly, Tala knew how to throw on a good show, weather it was dancing or talking. Tala seemed to be everything June wasn't: Confident, strong, loyal, independent…And so much more. It was quite an issue for June. Her brother was everything, and she, she was nothing more than the girl that stood behind him…Or beside him; the perfect reason to hate him. Though she loved him, June hated her brother. She loathed him with a passion, yet she had to love him.

Noticing the audience he had, the redhead stopped cross-hatching his lines for shading, and dropped the pen. Still, June didn't seem to notice, she seemed to be in La-La-Land. Looking over to her, Tala remained silent, what was up with her? June never seemed to be so…Quiet; not that she was a loud girl. Heck, his sister was a very quiet and collected girl…No, not girl. His sister wasn't a little baby girl anymore. She was very well worthy of being noted as a lady, better yet, a woman. Ever since June was four and Tala was turning five, June was known as a little girl, and she still was. Tala was always the 'little man' or the 'young gentleman'. Never in his lifetime could he recall ever being known as 'the boy' or the 'baby' of the family; that was June's role. And she was lucky for it. _'She has no idea how lucky she is to be the baby of the family…She has no clue…' _ Sighing, Tala leaned back in his chair…Only to soon see the blurr of the couch, and the ceiling flash before his eyes.

Jumping, June looked across the table to Tala's drawing, it was gorgeous. The shading was made of small lines crossing over each other, and the attack ring had a lot of small, detailed designs; she adored it. Looking across the table, June blinked as she didn't see her brother…Nor a chair. Pulling out her chair, and leaning down to look beneath the table, June laughed at what she saw. There, lying on top of the broken remains of the chair which lay on the floor was a sore and baffled Tala.

Looking over to his sister through half shut eyes, Tala groaned in response to her meek question 'are you okay?' .Laughing, June slid down to sit beside Tala, dragging his paper down in front of her. Tala's eyes opened a bit more as he was somewhat curious on why she'd taken his drawing, she didn't even enjoy beyblading…Or at least he didn't think she did.

"Tala, do you mind if I hung this up in my locker? I promise it won't get ruined." Tala was a bit taken back; why was his sister asking to take one of his drawings? Usually she'd get all mad at him for drawing something, and rip it up…But now she was asking to keep it? Tala's steely blue eyes met to June's forest green ones. For a while there, Tala stared at her, not looking away nor speaking; and neither did she.

It wasn't that June was scared of her brother and didn't dare look away, it was that she couldn't. He had the gaze of an animal, once his eyes locked onto you, they would not move away; you were the target, the center, the prey. June narrowed her eyes slightly as she stared at Tala's eyes. Tiffany was right, Tala did have gorgeous eyes, and they did represent his bitbeast and attitude…Tala was a strong, leading man, who was very independent and strong… Blinking, Tala waved to June as he sat up

"Yeah, Sure you can have it, I don't care."

"Huh…Wha?"

"I said, Yea, You can have it, I don't care."

"Have what?"

"…" Tala looked at June for a moment, suddenly pressing the back of his hand to her forehead "Are you feeling okay?" Pulling away, June swatted Tala's hand "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for the picture." She said, standing up, walking towards the stairs, only to stop when Tala threw a chair leg in her direction, which missed her by a mile. Jumping, June turned around "What was that for! Are you trying to kill me!"

Tala smiled and shook his head "No…I missed on purpose. Remember, I used to play baseball, I know how to throw. I want to know what's getting into you lately, suddenly; you want a drawing I've done. And you haven't been complaining to me about Tyler or any other guy." He said, standing, walking towards June "What's up?"

Stepping back, June looked down to the floor, clutching the picture to her chest as though it were her prized possession. Staring at the ground her smile faded, seeming fake as she tried to smile again. "N-nothing's wrong…I'm just tired" She said, turning and making her way towards the stairs again, only to have a firm grip grab her wrist. Stopping dead in her tracks, June looked down at her wrist and stood with her back to Tala, relaxing a bit as he let go of her wrist.

"Hey…I'm sorry that I grabbed your wrist June, but I don't like seeing you keep to yourself like this…" He said speaking to his sister's back. It wasn't that he wanted to know every secret and problem his sister had, hell no, never, but he didn't like seeing her secretive and jumpy; it looked like she was hiding something and wanting to say something, but she was unable to. She looked like she was going to get beaten to a pulp after telling someone whatever it was she was hiding.

June merely shrugged lightly "I'm not hiding anything, honestly. Tala, you know I'd tell you if anything were bothering me, don't you?"

This got him, she was right. She never did hide anything from him, and if she needed to talk, she would. Sighing lightly, Tala rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah…Sorry. I guess I was getting a bit pushy. Look, we're both tired, so we'll both get some sleep…I'm sure we're going to need it anyways.. Tomorrow is Sunday…and that means school on Monday. This caused a groan from June. "Yeah…I know exactly how you feel about Mondays…But hey, they're easy for you, so you should be grateful you brat"

June furrowed her brows as she turned to look at him "Im not a brat!" Tala laughed "I know…Go to sleep. Mom's making breakfast…If she isn't, then I will. And Im not calling you four times to get your lazy rear out of bed!" June nodded as she walked up the stairs.

_Geez that was too close for comfort…I'll tell him someday…Just not now._

_**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**_

Geez! That took forever..And I am soooo sorr-wtf…Okay Im a bit offset with these dots Im seeing…Erm Yeah, Okay. Im sorry for this being such a cruddy chapter. I promise I'll get better. Im recovering from writer's block, and Im enduring pain from a wisdom tooth and a moler. Thankyee's to everyone who reviewed or even reads what I write! I love joo…And….If you see any awkward..flying dot things inbetween each word…or little 'paragraph' signs all over it, I apologise so much…I have no clue what I did, but I meant to press 'ctrl+shift+I' and I pressed something else..and now I see these weird symbols all over the page..Anyhoo, yessums, g'night, and Thankyee for letting me use Brooklyn in a similar way in her story, yet different. 33


	3. Chapter 3: Hot Night

Chapter 3: Hot Night

_If This is What You Want, Then Fire At Will!_

June groaned as she tossed and turned, kicking the sheets off her small body. Mumbling to herself, her hands and feet groped about the bed as they searched for the warmth of the heavy comforter; as usual, no success. Opening her eyes, June squinted at the floor, looking for the covers. _Where did you go you piece of- _Sliding towards the floor, June yelped as she smacked her head off the bedside table. _Im amazed I haven't had a concussion from that damn table…_

xxx

Hearing a subtle yet loud cry, Tala lifted his head from underneath the pillow. Scanning about his dark room, he looked for a robe of some sort, thinking their mother had come home. Swinging his legs off the bed, Tala sluggishly forced himself to crawl to find the light, soon walking out of his bedroom towards the kitchen, only to see something shiny. Blinking, and wiping his eyes, Tala squinted down the stairs, trying to pick out what exactly it was he was looking at. Having no success at visually figuring it out, he decided to get a better look. Taking hold of the rail, Tala was shocked to find the rails rather warm.

"What the-?"

"Tala…"

Tala turned around to see June, who's hair was tied back in a pony tail, rather messily at that.

"What's up June"

"Why aren't you in bed…?"

"I was about to ask you the same question"

Wrinkling her nose, June rubbed her eyes "I couldn't sleep…What's that smell?" Tala blinked and sniffed the air. It did smell awkward, not like the house usually did…The house had that odd heat smell, where the air was thick and musky. Tala shrugged "I probably just left the thermostat up too much, smells like heat"

June made a face "How the hell do you smell heat?" Walking down the stairs Tala shrugged "I dunno, it just has that thick musky sme-" Stopping his sentence, Tala jolted backwards, tripping over the stair, falling to the ground, bringing June down with him.

"What was that f-" Screaming aloud, June covered her mouth as her eyes went wide. There, in the kitchen were the bright colours of reds and yellows, and the glisten from the flames. Somehow, someone…Or something, had managed to start up a fire downstairs, by piling up the paper piles they had on tables and counters, and set fire to them. Though the fire looked small, it obviously was not. The flames devoured the living room and were already making their way up to the stairs.

Wincing, Tala quickly jumped to his feet, grabbing the rail for support to not fall. Turning and facing his sister his usual friendly face went to serious "June, go to your room, grab your most important object, and bust your rear to my room"

Blinking June stood up slowly "But-"

"**Now! Move it!**"

Turning, June ran up the few steps which led to her room, seeing the flames that had reached the ceiling already. Running to her doorway she stopped as she watched the yellow flames jump from the ceiling down to the floor beside her doorway, dropping ashes and ceiling bits to the floor with it. Crying out, June ran into her room, searching through everything she could think of; looking beneath covers and in shelves.

Meanwhile, Tala had run up to his room, grabbing his cell phone, dialing the thee digit number many were familiar with '9-1-1'. After giving out all information needed, Tala turned and ran into a head on collision with his sister. Grunting as he hit the ground he looked up to find June holding a material bag, which looked rather full. Narrowing his eyes Tala sighed "June, I said one object not-"

"Shut up Tala, I took everything I want to keep."

"Which would be everything you own, I only said one thing!" He yelled, jumping to his feet, grabbing June by the arm as he got up. Turning to his bedside table, Tala pulled open a drawer and grabbed his blade, along with the launcher. Turning to June, he was shocked that she'd grabbed his sweater. Looking to the window Tala made a face, as if to say 'No good'. The window was at least ten feet from the ground, and he knew June would not jump out that far, heck, she wouldn't jump four feet.

Hearing voices downstairs, June turned "Tala, they're here!" Her voice held hope; something Tala didn't have. The flames had already reached the staircase, and it would be impossible to throw June down the stairs without losing an arm first. Turning back to the window, Tala's throat tightened as his heart stopped at the sight he saw. There, hanging in front of the window, was a body. The rope constricted around the body's neck, arms, and leg; where the other leg had gone to, he didn't know, and he didn't want to find out.

Hearing June cough, he turned, suddenly backing up as she back-pedded into him. Taking hold of her shoulders, he pushed her down to the floor, going down with her. His eyes meeting hers, he could obviously see that she was afraid; and he hated to see her fear. Seeing June's fear made him worry. And seeing him worry, June would only begin to fear even more. Looking up he shut his eyes as a thick blanket of black smoke entered the room. Either someone was distinguishing the flames, or the flames were getting at something they shouldn't.

"Tala…What do we-…What do we do…" June cried her voice coarse from the smoke; obviously, her blondeness had gotten to her, and she'd inhaled the smoke. Opening his eyes again he looked towards the door, or where he thought the door would be. Turning his gaze behind him, he saw black. The entire room was black, and there was no telling what was where anymore. Clutching onto his blade, he took June's bag, and stuffed his blade and launcher into the bottom, tugging the sweater from June's grasp, throwing it over her shoulders. He could care less about what happened to him, or the sweater, but seeing as June wanted the sweater to be saved, he figured to kill two birds with one stone, and cover June's body with it, and take her with him to the window…Wherever that may be.

"June…I want you to hold on to this bag no matter what" Tala coughed, zipping up the bag, and taking hold of the strap as he gave her the handle bits. Trailing forward, Tala took a wild guess at where the window might be…And where the body was hanging. Throwing his hand outwards, Tala felt nothing but air. Groaning he began crawling along the floor hoping to find something. Hearing June cough he turned towards her "Are you alri-" **_smack_ **Groaning Tala lifted his hand to observe whatever his head had come in contact with. _That would be the bedside table_. Knowing where the window was from the table, Tala set off to the right, dragging June behind him; who continuously fought from coughing. Finding the window sill, Tala reached around for the lock, unlocked it and yelled as he touched the body. Whatever he'd touched was rather distasteful, as when he withdrew his hand, he felt a thick liquid; blood.

Opening his eyes, Tala was relieved to see sky, yet unrelieved to see a hanging body in front of him. Screaming, June hugged Tala "Tala! There's a body!" Pulling June to wards the window, he stuck his head out the window and looked downwards. _Okay, not ten feet…maybe thirteen. _Seeing the ground, Tala figured him and June were either doomed to break many bones or sit nearby smoke and flames and get respiratory problems.

"Tala, you are not making me go out that window!" June cried, pulling away from the window, only to be pulled back as Tala grabbed her arm.

"No, I'm not, Im giving you two choices. One, we can sit here and be roasted alive, two, we can sit here and get roasted and live with respiratory problems, or three, we can fall out the window and hope to land in a nearby bush, and break bones. Which do you want, broken bones, breathing problems, which are highly unlikely seeing as the flames are behind us, or three, death!" Tala growled, looking June in the eyes, seeing her once deep green eyes now a faded shade of grey. Crying, June shook her head "None of those! They're all horrible!"

Growling again, Tala took June and looked around outside of the window. There were no trees or bushes to break their fall, just grass and gravel. There were no ledges to catch either…All they had were each other, and a miracle. Crying even harder, June literally squeezed the life out of Tala. Coughing, Tala, wrapped his arms around June, sliding down the wall, to sit there, staring at the flames which approached the twins. Closing his eyes, Tala pressed his face into the top of June's head. _We're doomed…they're too late…_

Suddenly, June screamed, as her body was being pulled way from her. Tala looked up, ecstatic that the firemen had gotten to them, only…June was being pulled out the window. Screaming, Tala kept hold of June, beginning to pull her back, away from the window. June screamed again as she literally dug her nails into Tala's arms, causing him to yell as she drew blood. "Tala! The body has me! Get him off of me!" June cried, franticly trying to keep hold of Tala.

Grunting, Tala threw his feet into the wall and pulled back, his back straight, pulling June away from the window. Looking at the figure he growled and snapped at him "Leave her alone Man! Let go!"

Suddenly, Tala, along with June, were both thrown out the window. Eyes wide, both Tala and June saw the blur of the sky, the ground, and the house. Then, everything went black.

Opening her eyes, June screamed to be seeing the sky, and not the ground. Turning her head slightly, she looked at Tala, who's face was pale as he stared at the sky.

"Are….we dead?" June squeaked, looking back up to the skylines.

"Nope"

June looked over to Tala, making a face "Did you say that?" Looking to June Tala shook his head "N-no…I didn't…" June then blinked, her eyes widening. "Then who did…"

"I did" Said the voice again "Sit up, Im behind you both. You're both rather lucky to be alive…"

Sitting up, Tala turned to see something he never expected to see before. Sitting up, June shared the exact reaction Tala had; shock and confusion. There, sitting in front of them, was what looked to be a corpse…Though a living corpse.

Long, brown bangs in front of green eyes, which were on a fairly tanned face. The brown locks curled at small, boney shoulders, which connected to collarbones which looked like they were ripping out from a thin neck, which held thick scars. Long, skinny arms and thick, deep scars on the forearms. Boney wrists connected to a boney hand, which had a dark blue crescent moon on the top. Long sharp claws connected to the tips of the boney fingers. A fairly sized chest hid behind a black tube top, which led down to show the ribcage looking like it were to rip out of the skin, leading down to a small, lame excuse of a belly, which held deep consistent scars. Scanning back down to boney hips that shared the same result of the collarbones and ribcage. Thin thighs which looked like there was only muscle and no fat, leading to boney knees, and back down to muscular calves, down to feline looking feet, sharing the crescent moon on ankles. Her lower half hid beneath black jeans. Back up to her face, her nose pointed outwards from face, having a pointed nose. The same crescent was on her forehead, as her ears were small furry brown ears, with four Piercings in the cartilage, and three on the lower lobes. Curling from behind her back was a small brown tail, which held the same crescent moon.

"Uh.." Tala croaked, unsure of what to say. June's eyes snapped over to Tala. _Oh no…that poor girl. My brother is probably thinking of a way to ask her out…but…how is she even alive…? _

The girl didn't seem to be very stupid, she knew Tala could either be shocked by her weight or appearance, or how they were alive. "You two were in a fire, in this house, blah blah blah. You two were stuck in your room, and I pulled you two out here…And you assumed I was a dead man." Seeing Tala, she narrowed her eyes at him "My face ain't plastered to my chest."

Wincing, Tala looked up, to receive a smack from June and a glare from the girl "Actually…I wasn't looking at your chest...I was looking at your stomach…" June blinked "How are you…alive?"

The girl laughed, which sounded more like a cackle that Tala's schoolmate Kai would give. Standing, she picked up June's bag, tossing it to her. "I'm a demon, and no, I don't want to suck your brains out. I come from the southern sector of a different land…Which you damn humans are destroying. I'm a mutt, and a runt. I have accents and many races in my blood. Three of the breeds that stick out from me are Moon Demon, Blood Demon, and Vampire. Being a Moon demon means that I can use the moonlight to recover from wounds. Having Blood demon in me, means I can be a real bitch at times, when I want to. Having vampire in my blood, well, I think you've watched them movies on them…Im not the kind that 'vants to suck your blood' I hate bright lights, I hate high pitch sounds, sudden sounds, and sudden movements." Raising a brow the girl stopped talking "Any questions?"

Nodding, Tala raised his hand as he spoke "Yeah…where did the firemen go?"

"They left, though you two were dead."

Tala merely blinked. June smiled weakly "Uhm…What's your name…"

The girl raised a brow and knelt down to become eye level with June "What's it to you"

"I just want to know so I can thank you properly."

"Thank me?" The girl blinked and straightened her posture "Why would you thank me?"

June blinked, Tala filling in for her. "Because we're grateful for you saving our lives."

Sitting down she looked to Tala. "Majirdiu Saneriyu. I'm part Italian, Japanese and British. Put the three together, along with a few dashes of a few more, and you've got me."

"Ma-what?"

"Majirdiu, Maw-Sheer-Dee-Ooh. Saneriyu, Sawn-Air-Eee-Ooh. It's quite simple."

Nodding lightly Tala held out his hand "Tala McLent, that's my sister, June McLent."

Blinking, Maji took his hand "It's…Nice to meet you two. I didn't think you two were siblings…"

June blinked and shook her head "Oh Geez, No, honestly, we're siblings…We're twins."

"Ooh...Okay" Grinning slightly, Maji sat back. "So…What's in the bag?"

Lifting the bag, June took out all the belongings, which were some of her clothes, her cell phone, Tala's cell phone, Tala's Beyblade and launcher, some more of June's clothing, June's purse, more clothes, and the drawing Tala did of the Beyblade. Picking up the drawing, Maji smiled lightly "That's some nice talent whoever's this is. You got the lighting off a bit, but the shading's awesome." Blinking, Tala's posture straightened even more "Can I see that?" He asked, looking to June _Why did she grab the drawing I did…was it that important? _

Looking to June Tala blinked "Why do you like my drawing so much? You used to hate when I'd draw things…" June looked down as she took her purse quickly, not letting anyone touch it, or the contents inside. "I dunno…I just like it…Can I still have it?" Handing the drawing to her, Tala looked upwards to the stars. There were a few nice minutes of silence as everyone stared at the sky; the contents all back inside the bag, aside from June's purse. Coughing, Tala looked down to the ground "So…How do we get off the roof?"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Weeee! I finished chap three in the same night as I did chapter two…Only because I was kinda…forgotten or ditched or whatever on a RPG I was on. So…Did ya's like the other chap? How bout this one! Please tell me whatchas think, cause This took a while…Its now 1 in the morning, and I've yet to bath the damn dog…He seems to hate me for going over to him and petting him and going all gooey on him just to try and get him to follow me out to the kitchen…innocent, high pitched voice I don't know why :\

Did I describe Maji alright for yas xDD There's more to come on this demon…Trust me :3

Aaaand…I must go throw Mr. Imanevildogthatwantstobitemajishandfortryingtopetme into the kitchen sink :3 G'night 3

R&R I could use the motivation : 


	4. Chapter 4:Revealed Secrets

Chapter Four: Revealed Secrets

_All the pain held in your… Hands are shaking cold…Your hands are **mine** to hold…_

Blinking, the female looked to Tala, then to the ground below. "I…never really thought about that" Raising a brow Tala nodded "Ah…so…how did you find us…" Smiling weakly, the female's bitchy attitude softened slightly as her smile comforted June. "I…Kinda saw the fire…its instinct." She trailed off, looking to the ground once more as she shifted; looking as though she were going to jump. His eyes widening Tala sat up. _'Please don't jump…' _ "So...Uh How is it instincts?" He asked, trying to preoccupy Majirdiu from jumping.

Sensing his discomfort, Maji looked over to Tala "Uh…Are you…Okay?" She asked sitting down; his shoulders slouched slightly as she'd sat. "Uh yeah… I'm okay" Tala mumbled with a nod. Raising a brow June kicked her foot at Tala's thigh. "Smarten up Tala" She sighed, looking back up to the sky. Shaking his head Tala sighed. _'She really is quite the blonde… I can't believe I am related to her…' _ "I thought you were thinking of jumping" He said, looking a bit concerned as she shifted at the edge again. "Actually…" She stated, "I am" She whispered, turning to face him with a grin; laughing at his expression. "Calm down, I have feline attributes, I _do_ know how to land on my feet" She snickered, turning her attention to the small balcony below her.

"But-" Before he could finish or even get another word out, she'd jumped down, a small 'clunk' sound coming from below. "Oh my god!" June screamed, scrambling to the edge of the rooftop, sliding downwards. "OH MY GOD!" She howled, sliding off and down to the balcony with a 'thung' sound. "June!" Tala cried, jumping to the side of the rooftop, looking down at his sister. Laughing, he fell back onto the rooftop, looking upwards towards the sky with closed eyes. "Ha ha ha! My God June You Have Talent!" He smiled with a sigh as he opened them, wide. Grinning at him were two big green eyes which peered down at him, a small brown nose, and soft brown bangs which tickled at his cheeks. "GAH!" He hollered, jumping upwards, beginning to roll off the edge. Meeting the gutter, his lower half dropped as he clung to the rooftop; his complexion pale as a ghost. "My God…I'm not _that_ ugly" Maji muttered, crawling over to where Tala hung, her hands slapped onto his as she grinned; being his only help to either be pulled back to safety or to drop downwards to the bushes below.

"N-no!" Tala stuttered, shaking his head. _'My god woman trust me you're no where near ugly' _ "I didn't mean that!" He rushed, panicking as she slowly let him slide down farther off the edge, a grunt coming from him as he was now dangling from the top. "I know" Maji smiled, leaning down towards him, their faces inches apart. With a grin, her eyes were no longer the gentle green they once were a moment ago, they were now a dark blue, with hints of silver mixed around her slitted irises. Exhaling quickly, Tala grunted again as he began trying to find a crack for his foot to rest at, as her tight grip on his hands loosened dramatically. '_She's going to drop me! She's going to let me fall down to the ground, on top of the rose bushes and all!' _

Leaning over the rail, June gasped "Majirdiu!" She cried, leaning on the side of the balcony, watching as the demon was lowering her brother off the edge. "Majirdiu!" She yelled, jumping on the balcony "Don't drop him! Please!" She cried, dropping to her knees as she watched.

Panicking even more, Tala let out a small 'whimper' as his pale blue eyes gazed to hers, fear distinctively noticeable in Tala's eyes. Leaning down towards his cheek, Maji's lips pressed at his ear "It's a game" she whispered, pulling back from his face, an evil grin forming with her lips. His eyes widening, he stared at her with disbelief for a moment "WH-What!" He gasped, letting out another whimper as her hands began to slide from his. Wincing, she looked to his hands as he was sliding from her grip. Grinning she began to pull him back up, only to have him slide even more. "Tala!" June cried, jumping up and down while on her knees, hiding behind the rails as she watched. "Help!" he hollered, falling from Majirdiu's grip.

Jumping forward, she slammed her clawed fingers into his wrists, causing a sudden cry of agonizing pain from Tala. Wincing, as his frame fell limp Tala weakly looked to Majirdiu; her grin wiped off from her lips. Pulling him back up to the rooftop, Majirdiu dragged him back a little ways away from the ledge.

"Shit…" He quietly gasped, holding his wrists to his chest as he lay on the rooftop beside the demon. "I'm sorry 'bout that" She whispered, lying down on her stomach beside him, gently attempting to pry his wrist from his frame. "Let go…" He mumbled as he tightly shut his eyes. Her ears flattening, she brought her hands back beneath her frame, rolling onto her back to stare at the sky. "Tala…" a quiet voice whimpered, sounding as though the person were dying.

Turning, he looked over to the edge of the roof, blinking as he didn't see what he was expecting. He expected to see Majirdiu, hoping to get his attention; but instead he saw June, trying to pull herself up onto the top of the roof. Crawling over to her, he gently hauled her up onto the rooftop with him and Maj, looking up to the sky.

"Get out of there!" June cried, jumping over Tala and onto Majirdiu, who was screaming bloody murder by June's attack. "June get off of me!" Tala grumbled, pushing her legs off his stomach. Sitting up he narrowed his eyes at what he'd seen. "Where the hell did you get these?" He hissed, looking at June as he picked the package up; the package of Cigarettes in which June had been trying to hide from him earlier.

Pausing, with her hand at Majirdiu's throat, and as she straddled her, pinning her down with the other hand, June gasped. "They're not mine" She blurted, crying out as she fell onto her back, Majirdiu on top of her with her clawed hand resting underneath June's jawbone. "Igh (I) thware (swear)" She coughed, wriggling from underneath Maji's frame.

"Get off of her." Tala growled, his hand touching Majirdiu's side, causing her to jump a mile away from the two. Both June and Tala looked at her as she snarled at him. "Don't EVER touch my sides AGAIN!" Having little patience left Tala snapped back at her "THEN DON'T GO BEATING UP MY SISTER!" Growling Majirdiu stood up, walking towards him, her hand tightly grabbing at his chin, instantly causing blood to drain. "Don't you _dare_ raise yer voice at _me **ever**_ again" She growled, her voice in a low and quiet tone, with a dangerous feeling about her. Wincing, Tala narrowed his eyes as he bit his tongue. Loosening her grip on his chin, she dropped her bloody hand to her side, walking to the edge of the roof, jumping down to the balcony. "Find your own way down!" she growled, walking into the house, and leaving the two on top of the roof.

"Now look what you've done!" June cried, storming to the edge of the roof, looking down at the balcony. Turning to face him, she flinched as she frowned "What…" She whimpered, cowering at his angered expression. Without a word, Tala walked over to June, pressing the bag and purse into her stomach with a harsh force, causing her to stumble slightly as he jumped down onto the balcony with a soft 'plunk'. Turning around June sighed. _'Thanks Majirdiu…You've ruined my relationship with my brother.'_ She thought as she sat on the ledge, trying to find a way down. Throwing the bag and purse down she sighed as she allowed her legs to dangle. "You did that to yerself June…"

Turning, June sighed as she saw Majirdiu standing behind her. Taking a second look at her, the demon seemed like your average human girl, only sadder, and with a different look. She looked like your average, depressed and angsty female teen; scars all over, sad gloomy eyes, low set ears, tail dropped to the floor…or roof in this case, and her shoulders and head were no longer held high with pride like they once were. She looked like a lost puppy left in the rain. Double taking June blinked.

"Why are your arms bleeding…and why is your stomach bleeding too?" June whispered, looking at the sad girl as she sat down beside her. "What do you think happened…?" Majirdiu mumbled, turning to look at June with dark grey eyes. "Why…" June asked, wanting to reach out and hug her…But she was unsure if she'd get a smack in the face, or thrown off the roof. Then again…she would have found her way down! "If you lived a life like mine…Or even walked an hour in my shoes you'd be doing all this too." She sighed, rubbing at her arm.

"Heroin?" June asked, looking at the female's arm. "Not today no…But yes I do that shit…And I inflict harm in any way possible. Yer lucky you don't have a hole in yer wall."

"What made you so sad?" June asked, beginning to swing her feet, causing Maji to do the same after a while.

"I grew up with an abusive father…It was discipline, but it began to get worse as I avoided my chores and stuff… Then I ran away and went into a coma…And…You don't want to know what is wrong with me" she sighed, waving her hand as if admitting defeat to someone. Raising a brow, June cocked her head "What's wrong?" Blinking with a dull expression Majirdiu looked to June, "Man you sure want to know everything eh?" She smiled as June nodded with a grin. "Well…Okay…You asked for it" She sighed, taking out a list of paper. "It's a schedule for me to follow when I forget what's what." She said, looking at the list.

"Let's see… Well, I have congestion, and it usually acts up during the night…Hence why no Man would ever want to have me around…And-"

"What do you mean by that?" June asked, tilting her head _'is she lonely…And single?' _

"What guy wants a girl that can't even breathe at night to sit with him, or watch a movie with him when she coughs and wheezes?"

'_Tala doesn't mind that.' _ "I dunno…"

"Exactly… and in order to keep that in order, I get to take two inhalers, one to clear the congestion so I can hack it out, and an asthma one to let me breath."

"Wow…" June said frowning even more "I'm sorry for being such a bitch earlier…"

"Hah… You were nowhere near being a bitch…Trust me I'm the bitch around here…And that's nowhere near the end of the list"

"Oh…Sorry continue" June laughed with a smile.

"Hm…Well I also have Epilepsy…Y'know, the seizure thing…And I take medication for that. I also have anger issues…As in very little temperament for people and attitude. I have anti-depressants which I must stay on, I have maybe three other bottles in which I take to treat bone marrow-disease, and I have a Seizure-Coma reaction thing…Meaning after a seizure, and depending on the time and how bad it was, I'll fall into a coma. The worse the seizure the longer the coma…"

"Oh god…I'm sorry" June whispered, hugging the Demon, noticing how thin she really was. "You're very boney" June laughed.

Laughing Majirdiu nodded. "Yeah… I'm kind of a runt…And I can't really gain weight without losing more than half of what I gained." She smiled weakly with a nod. "Aside from that, and the surgeries I go through for random injuries, I live quite the 'happy' little life." /sarcasm 

Hugging her again June sighed "I'm _really_ sorry now."

"That's okay"

"So…Why is it that you haven't hit on my brother already?" June asked, turning her attention to Maji, who'd looked rather stunned from the question.

"Eh?"

"Well, I mean, most girls fall head over heels for him, and he's such a bad flirt, yet he never chooses any of them…So what makes you so different?"

"What makes him different from any other guy?"

Blinking June frowned "What do you mean?"

"Well, mostly all any guy wants is to get in yer pants then leave after satisfied, and there's really no use when you've been used like me."

"Used…?"

"Yeah…" Maji sighed, shaking her head lightly. "Rapes, used for popularity, more rapes, more popularity, blah blah blah, broken heart mended with a band-aid, then it breaks again, yadda yadda…It's not worth it in my books."

"Oh god…I feel even _sorrier_ now!" June cried, hugging Maji again. Pushing her away she laughed quietly "Yeah…Well you get used to it all after twelve, thirteen years."

Blinking, June sat up. "How old are you?"

"Bad question my friend…If I was a human, I would be fourteen. And because I am not a human, I am not fourteen…Demons age quicker than humans, yet we have a lot more youth-not to be rude- …But I am sixteen Demon years."

"Uhh…" June croaked, looking as though she had been lectured on eating too much ice cream.

"I'm sixteen."

"Ohhh Okay" June laughed nodding.

Returning back to the serious questions, June looked to Maji, whose posture had gotten straight once more. _'I guess it helps to talk to her' _"What if I told you that my brother isn't like that?" Narrowing her eyes, Maji looked at June. "And what if I told you I don't like yer brother's attitude?" June shrugged. "That wouldn't make things any different. I hate his attitude and how he treats me, but I still love him"

"You** _have _**to love him. He's yer brother…"

June furrowed her brows. "Well…still…"

"Besides…I think things over, I think before I act…" She sighed, shifting slightly as she stared at the ground.

"Waste your days thinking, You should just go ahead and try…It doesn't hurt to try new things."

Shrugging, Majirdiu looked to June "Trust isn't at all that easy to give away…but to answer yer question, I haven't hit on him, nor shown him any interest, because-"

"Because?" June questioned, getting anxious on the answer.

"-because I don't hit on strangers." She grinned, standing up, jumping down to the balcony, looking up to June.

"But that's not- Actually it is… Okay, help me down." She whined, turning onto her belly as she slid her way down to the balcony. With the aid of Majirdiu's hands as directions to the balcony, she finally made it down. Walking into the house, June stopped as she saw a limp, motionless Tala lying on the floor.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hey yall :3 I Hope yall liked this chap X3 I sure did enjoy writing it…And thumbs up, Tala is not dead xD He's just… ; Laying…on the floor….Yeah….unconscious…. ; A note, Majirdiu really does represent me in a lot of ways…As for the epilepsy, no I do not have that but Maji represents it for family (imnotexpandingintodetailfortheirprivacy) The anger and depression I have, I do have the congestion, and bone marrow is merely a thing to represent for those who really do suffer from disease and these kinds of things. Majirdiu is a character of mine, or my soul, where she _-is- _me. Any questions, shoot, I'll answer. As for any mentioning of more story ideas, fire at will, I'm there to catch em 3

Btw, the words in italics are always lyrics to a song which Im either listening to, I love, or it's according to the chapter... In this case it's the chapter, if you get the evil pun x-x; …and Yeah Heh 'Move along' All American rejects 33


	5. Final

I'm sorry to have to do this really. But I have lost inspiration to finish this story :/

I am, however, remaking a new story, but on my new account. Lots has happened over the years. One of them being for instance, my transsexuality, and my outlook on life. I've been a very insecure girl for a long time. I've found I feel more comfortable being a boy, rather than a girl. I feel more confident, and my friends say I've grown to be more outgoing.

And yes, I'll be more productive on the other account, I plan to delete this account in some time.

Thank you to all my readers, and all of you who have reviewed. It was a pleasure, and hopefully it can still be a pleasure. My new account is **RKxxSpence **

Farewell all 33


End file.
